The present invention relates generally to a sash window with a guide assembly. Particularly, the present invention relates to a double-hung sash window wherein the window sash can be pivotally titled out of the window frame. More particularly, the present invention relates to a double-hung sash window having a guide assembly configured to guide the window sash in the jamb channel of the window frame and to secure the window sash to the window frame when the window sash is titled out of the window frame.
It is known to provide a window for a home (or other building) with a window frame having rigid extrusions made from vinyl or other plastics), wood, aluminum, or other applicable materials and is used in combination with a window sash which may be made from wood, vinyl, aluminum, or other applicable materials. Generally, windows of this type include a xe2x80x9cdouble-hungxe2x80x9d window sash that is guided in a jamb channel (or jamb liner) of the window frame so that it is slidable relative to the window frame.
It is also known in a xe2x80x9cdouble-hungxe2x80x9d window base to provide the window sash with two pivot points, typically at the base of the window sash, to allow the window sash to be pivoted or xe2x80x9ctiltedxe2x80x9d out of the window frame so that the exterior of the window sash can be accessed (i.e. for washing, painting, and/or repair) from the interior of the home or building.
In such known windows, counter-balance systems have been used to hold the window sash in an open position or closed position. Such known systems may include a counter-weight or spring balance assembly of some kind (i.e. that may operate in conjunction with an xe2x80x9cinterferencexe2x80x9d between the window sash and the jamb channel of the window frame). Typically, spring balance assemblies are enclosed in the jamb channels on each side of the window sash.
However, a problem encountered with conventional windows having a tilt-out window sash is construction of a suitable mechanism for the retention of the end of the counter-balance spring assembly that must be removably secured to the window sash (to allow xe2x80x9ctiltingxe2x80x9d out). While the window sash may be tilted out of the frame (or may be completely removable), it is desirable that the window sash (which otherwise may move within the jamb channel from an open position to a closed position) not be movable within the jamb channel once tilted out (or when its full weight is not available to offset the pull of a spring balance assembly).
In windows that employ an xe2x80x9cinterferencexe2x80x9d counter-weight or spring-balance assembly, for example, including a balance shoe assembly with a balance xe2x80x9cshoexe2x80x9d slidable in the jamb channel and engageable with the window sash (i.e. moving with the window sash when it is engaged), it is desirable that when tilting the window sash, the balance shoe assembly be retained in a fixed position within the jamb channel.
Locking mechanisms such as a positive locking arrangement for a balance shoe assembly are known. However, such known balance shoe assemblies typically require a plurality of parts, which makes them more difficult or costly to manufacture and assemble. Moreover, such known balance shoe assemblies typically do not provide for convenient yet secure removal of the window sash from the window frame.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide a sash window with a guide assembly that includes a minimal number of parts and yet provides an adequate holding force when the window sash is tilted out. It would also be advantageous to provide a guide assembly in the frame of a balance shoe assembly that is simple and inexpensive to manufacture and assemble. It would further be advantageous to provide a balance shoe assembly that retains a sash pivot pin adequately when the sash is in the tilted out position, for example, in the balance shoe assembly, but still allows easy disengagement of the sash pivot pin from the balance shoe assembly and that also allows for removal of the window sash from the window frame. It would be desirable to provide for a sash window with a guide assembly providing at least some of these and other advantageous features.
The present invention relates to a guide assembly for translationally and pivotally mounting a window sash to a window frame providing a window jamb having a jamb channel. The guide assembly includes a housing configured for translating movement within the jamb channel. The guide assembly also includes a sash pivot configured to be coupled to the window sash. Further, the guide assembly includes a locking cam rotatably coupled to the housing. The locking cam includes a sash pivot retaining region. The locking cam also includes a surface configured to engage the jamb channel when the sash pivot is rotated to a first position.
Another exemplary embodiment of the invention also relates to a window. The window includes a window frame having a jamb channel and a window sash movable relative to the window frame. The window further includes a shoe housing including a sliding surface for guiding the housing in the jamb channel. The window also includes a sash pivot configured to be coupled to the window sash. Further still, the window includes a locking cam rotatably coupled to the shoe housing. The locking cam includes a sash pivot retaining region and the locking cam is configured to rotate substantially with the sash pivot. The locking cam includes a locking surface configured to engage the jamb channel when the sash pivot is rotated to a first position.
Still another exemplary embodiment of the invention further relates to a locking sash shoe for slidably and pivotably mounting a window sash to a window jamb, the window jamb having a jamb channel. The sash shoe includes a shoe housing with a sliding surface for guiding the housing in the jamb channel. The sash shoe also includes a sash pivot configured to be coupled to the window sash. The sash shoe also includes a locking cam rotatably coupled to the shoe housing. The locking cam includes a sash pivot retaining region. The locking cam is configured to rotate substantially with the sash pivot. The locking cam includes an integrally formed locking surface configured to engage the jamb channel when the sash pivot is rotated to a first position.